Complications of Love
by RinRinRin
Summary: Yuki asks Tohru on a date causing Kyo to freak out. Will Kyo be able to win back Tohru or will he lose her to that damn rat? KyoxTohru YukixTohru Rated T: For Language and Future Violence or whatever...


**Hey, thanks for bearing with me. I improved and re-uploaded this fanfic. You probably read it previously from when my screen name was 'KumikoluvsFuruba' so, to end all confusion, I'm not stealing her crap. I'm stealing my own crap. Make sense? Not really, but oh well.**

**I might as well get this over with…**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. I don't own Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, or Shigure. (sigh)**

**Enjoy, R&R. I'll write up Chapter 2 if this gets reviewed… They give me motivation… :D**

**It starts in Kyo's POV…**

It all started this morning when that damn rat popped a rather unusual question this morning…

"Honda-san…" Yuki said in that irritatingly calm tone as he sat down sleepily at the kotatsu. It was a cold winter day; white snow covered every rooftop and there was a icy breeze that sent chills up your spine, but Tohru's warmth overpowered Jack Frost's winter chills and gave off radiant ice in this place that seemed colder than the North Pole.

Tohru came out of the kitchen with that cute little smile of hers. "Hai!?" Even in the coldest of seasons she remained warm-hearted and perky.

Yuki smiled happily and replied casually. "Would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" As Tohru blushed to a dark pink, I sat there dumbfounded at the suddenness of his question. _It is unlike that damn rat to do something like that._ I thought to myself. _And he has the damn nerve to ask that kind of question in front of me._

It was almost as though he read my mind because he sent me a brief sneering smirk. Rage boiled inside me like a volcano about to explode. I stalked out of the room angrily. Tohru had a confused but concerned look on her face and that damn rat just frowned and said under his breath, "stupid cat."

I walked into my room and slammed the door and slid down it to the ground. _Damn Yuki always finds some way to ruin my day. He ruins everything! Why can't he just do us all a favor and go die!?_ I thought. _But then… Tohru would be upset…_ I slammed my fist irritated-ly into the wooden floor. _Damn! Why does she love that damn rat so much! She's smiling when he's around and… _

Meanwhile…

"I-I don't know what to say!" Tohru said a bit high pitched still blushing furiously. I smiled warmly. She's so cute when she flips out like that.

"Well if you don't want to I understand if you're busy or something…" I said blankly. "N-No I'd love too Yuki-kun!" she replied still shaken by the suddenness of the question. _I don't blame her for being so shaken up... It was a little sudden… _I mused. _It took a lot of guts but I finally did it. Who would have guessed… my brother's advice actually did work._

"Great. I look forward to tonight then…" I got up. "Would you like to come with me to the Secret Base? The carrots are in season…" I made a start for the door. "H-Hai." I walked out with Tohru following close behind.

Back in Kyo's room...

_Grrrrr! I bet he's flirting with her right now!! _I was pulsing with anger now. _How'd he manage to do that so fast… he has the upper hand now…_

"GRRRRRRRAGH!!!" I jumped to my feet and stomped on the ground angrily. "Kyo-kun! Don't break the house~!" Shigure's voice whined from nearby. "SHUT UP!" I yelled as I slammed my fist through the wall.

_Shit!_ I left a large hole in it. Shigure looked in through the hole. "I'm gonna take some money out of your account for this one~ You did some permanent damage…" Shigure said.

"GO AWAY OR I'LL DO SOME PERMANENT DAMAGE TO YOUR UGLY FACE!!!" I agitatedly threatened.

Shigure replied in a mocking sing song voice. "Ooooh~3! I'm so afraid of stupid Kyo who still can't win a fight against Yuki!"

I flung open my door in a rage. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!!!" Shigure looked frightened and started to run away. I chased after him. I needed to break something… luckily his skull is so conveniently placed nearby…

Later that night…

"You two don't be out to long!" Shigure said as we were on our way out. "Kyo would freak out." He said with a glance at the stupid cat. He was sitting over by the TV pretending not to care. He obviously did.

_It's not my fault he's getting so upset, nor do I honestly care._ I thought. _I don't see why he didn't ask her first._

"Bye, everyone! I made some soup earlier. So when you guys are hungry just heat it up." She said with that cute little smile that melts your heart.

I couldn't help but smile. As we left Kyo looked like he wanted to say something but he didn't… I wonder what was holding him back…

An hour after Yuki and Tohru went off on their date…

"Oooooooh! I'm so hungry!" Shigure wailed.

I was lying on the sofa. _I wonder what they're doing…_ I thought. _Why didn't I act more quickly??? Damn Yuki asked her first!!?? When did he get so damn gutsy???_

"If your so damn hungry why don't you go heat up the damn soup she made?!" I replied in an irritated tone.

"Hmm, Hmm, Hmm! 3 You really are jealous aren't you Kyo-kun!" Shigure said in that annoying way as he walked in the hallway and leaned against the wall.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF THAT DAMN PRETTY BOY RAT!!!" I snapped.

"Right." He said with a hint of mockery in his voice.

I stormed off to my room and slammed the door.

"Kyo-kun don't you want some of Tohru-kun's soup?" He asked confusedly.

"I'M NOT HUNGRY!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled then fell over onto the floor and starred at the ceiling.

_Somehow Shigure just always says just the right thing…_ I rolled over onto my side. _To piss you off… and it's even worse… when he's actually right._

**Once again… R&R and I shalls right more-ith.**

**-Scar**


End file.
